


Number one

by orphan_account



Series: One Hundred ways to win a Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crush at First Sight, M/M, new kid at school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 11:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5783737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer spots a new kid on the first day of school. His best friend challenges him to come up with 100 ways to ask him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Number one

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really sure what to say about this... It just kinda happened. I will work on better ideas.

Lucifer got off of the bus on the first day of school, as he did every year. This year was to be massively different, due to one reason, Sam Winchester. Luci, as his friends called him, waited in line like all the other students to get his bag checked. As usual, there were a few false alarms with the metal detectors, due to phones and such. He walked to the gym and sat on the bleachers while the other students filed through the doors. That’s when the big problem showed up. All (about) six feet of him.

The boy sat on the bleacher in front of him. His long shaggy hair, Luci could go on forever. “Luci!” His best friend, Lilith (or Lily) said giving him a hug. “Hey, girly! So, hows your summer been?” She sat down next to him, “You know...basically hell. Oh, I should mention I have been standing there for three minutes… do you even know his name? If he’s straight? Are you even going to try?” These were all questions Lucifer had been asking himself.

“No, I don't know, and yes I am,” he said. Lily gave him a sly smile, “Hey, kid, you make any new friends yet?” she ask. The kid turned around. “Um… me? No, I’m Sam Winchester,” he said nervously.

(***)  
After school Luci and Lily went to their, for lack of a better word, ‘club’ as they called it. “You got any classes with him?” Lily ask producing a deck of cards from her bag. Lucifer nodded taking the hand she dealt him. “I got three…” he said laying down his cards. “Luci, let’s play a game,” Lucifer cocked his head. “Lily, we are playing a game.” Lilith facepalmed. “The games called ‘One Hundred ways to Win a Winchester’ you’ll come up with one hundred ways to ask Sam out. After you’ve come up with one hundred unique ways, you go and ask him out for real. All the while, get to know him better.” Lucifer thought for a moment, “Only if you help when I get stuck and can’t think of anything.” He put out his hand for Lilith to shake, sealing the deal she took it and shook it overenthusiastically. “Go on then, tell it like a story, from your POV. What you would do and say, how you think he would react to it. As long as it can actually happen, go nuts.”

And so Lucifer began.

(***)  
The day was as normal as it could be. Normal morning routine, normal day. Until lunch. Sam would be sitting alone at a table when I would sit down next to him, but only for a moment, I would have my books with me and then you would call me,”.

_“Wait, why are you bringing me into this?”_

**“Because, now shut up,”**

_“Fine,”_

“I would then leave one of my books on the table. Sam, would try to give it back later but I would tell him to keep it,”

**“You still following?”**

_“Duh, now keep going,”_

“He would open the book to see a note I would have written.”

_“What would it say, genius?”_

**“My number,”**

_“Really?”_

**“Yeah, now can I finish?”**

_“Yeah, go ahead, your majesty,”_

“He’d call and I would ask him out, pretty simple really.”

(***)

“That, sucked. Really, it did. Good thing you have ninety-nine tries to make it better.” Lily teased. “Whatever, and you're right, I'll make it better. But we should get home.” They put the cards away and walked home.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas I'm open for suggestions and criticism. (Oh, and if you didn't figure it out, Luci is the bold text, and Lilith is the italicised)


End file.
